Please Don't Leave
by ig4m3r
Summary: Hermione pushed the red head up against the wall and pressed herself against the victim. Her lips slowly grazed over the opposing while her thumb made slow circles along Ginny’s neck. Hermione heard Ginny moan slightly...


I clearly do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. This is my own work of fiction. Please respect my copyrights with my own story, thanks. Any feedback appreciated!

----------

**Please Don't Leave**

**By ig4m3r**

Hermione pushed the red head up against the wall and pressed herself against the victim. Her lips slowly grazed over the opposing while her thumb made slow circles along Ginny's neck. Hermione heard Ginny moan slightly, causing her to smirk. Ginny's strong arms wrapped around Hermione's body pulling her closer. As Ginny's hands started roaming down Hermione's body, her touch felt like it was burning into her own skin…

----------

Ron frantically started fanning the back of Hermione's cloak snapped her out of the fantastic daydream.

"Ron, what on earth are you –" Hermione started but was cut short by her least favourite person, one of them anyway.

"Glad to see you are back with us Miss Granger. Mr Malfoy did the kind honours of awaking you" Professor Snape slurred in his usual tone. Just calling him a Professor disgusted Hermione.

"Malfoy sent a alit parchment plane towards you, setting your cloak on fire… Here, let me fix it. Repa-" Ron mumbled as Snape turned back towards the bubbling cauldron of Merlin knows what.

"No!" It was uttered a bit too loud by Hermione causing a few heads to turn. "Er, I mean... Thank you Ron, but I can manage"

Hermione reached over her shoulder and pointed were she could feel the burn mark and uttered "Reparo" under her breathe.

Ron shot her a disappointed look, which Hermione returned only by continuing to read through her Potions book for the year.

Harry had been somewhat oblivious to the disruption in the class, he appeared to be reading the textbook very intently but his mind was definitely somewhere else, the same place it had been since last Christmas holidays. Like Hermione, Harry was also longing after a Weasley, but it clearly was not Ginny.

----------

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common Room in such haste that she did not see Ginny trying to walk out of the portrait to get to the corridors. Hermione walked smack bang into female red head, once again knocking her out of the daydream she has been wanting to finish ever since last night.

"Oh Ginny! I am so sorry, I didn't see you there!" Hermione's cheeks suddenly turned a lovely scarlet as she realised who she walked into and started to hastily collect her textbooks off the ground.

Ginny smirked slightly. "Don't worry about it Hermione, clearly your mind is elsewhere"

She knelt down and helped recover the books and parchment. Ginny hoped Hermione's mind was also in the exact same place Ginny's has been for the past year.

"I'll see you at Dinner, yeah Hermione?" Ginny questioned, wanting only to spend extra time with the brunette.

"Erm..I suppose. Snape has set us a 5 foot long parchment essay on Veritaserum or something…" Hermione actually had to think about what the homework was. Ginny giggled in reply.

"Hermione Granger forgot what the essay was on? Merlin's Beard! I did not think I would ever see the day!" Ginny teased, but then she saw the hurt expression on Hermione's face.

"Hermione, no. I was only joking"

_Too late. _Ginny thought.

Hermione pursed her lips together to hold back the tears and stormed off up to the Girl's Dormitory.

"Ahh shit…" Ginny cursed under her breath while watching the last bit of Hermione's cloak whip around the wall, away from view.

----------

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Ron choked on a bit of roast meat as Ginny went to sit down in front of Harry in The Great Hall for dinner.

"Shut up, you big git"

Harry shot a worried and sympathetic look at Ginny, which she returned with just a slight shake of her head.

_Why did she have to joke about that? It was hard enough trying to ignore her feelings every time she was__ near Hermione, now she is mad at me…_

Ginny finished her dinner and started to stand to head back to The Common Room, but was stopped by Harry grabbing her wrist. Ginny looked confused.

"Want to go for a walk Ginny?" Harry asked while his eyes burning into Ginny's own. Ron looked from Ginny to Harry.

"Don't invite old Ron, that's fine mate" Ron spoke, oozing with sarcasim.

"Mate, this is private…See you soon"

Ron rolled his eyes.

----------

There was a slightly awkward silence for the first part of the walk around the Grounds until Harry broke it.

"Gin, c'mon…What's up?" Harry pried a little, hoping to get some sort of answer.

Silence.

"She still hasn't noticed. Not even a little bit of interest" Ginny finally spoke after a few minutes of thinking.

Harry felt a pang of guilt in his heart for bringing it up. Last Christmas holidays, Ginny had confided in Harry about her extremely long love for Hermione. Just as Harry had confided within Ginny about his longing for George.

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder as she tried her best to hold back her tears that were so close to escaping.

----------

Hermione rolled up the 5 foot of parchment after sitting there and scrawling words until her hand hurt.

_Finally…_

She stood up from her small desk in her Prefect's bedroom and tucked the parchment away in her bag for tomorrow Potions, just as she was closing the top of her bag, she glanced quickly out the window only to see Harry's arm around Ginny. Hermione felt sick to her stomach.

"I need some food…" Hermione mumbled to herself as she put on a jacket and headed toward the Kitchen's.

"Her-my-oh-nee, where 'ou 'oing?" Ron questioned with a mouth full of Cauldron Cakes as she strode towards the portrait exit.

"No where Ronald.."

"No one tells me bloody anything anymore...Knight to E5" Ron ordered his Wizard Chess piece in the game he was playing with Terry Boot.

Hermione made her way down to the House Elves Kitchen. Normally she would have never asked the House Elves to cook for her, but she was too upset to cook and would most likely burn everything.

Hermione started zipping up her jacket as she stepped down the last step of the moving staircases. Also at that exact second Ginny and Harry walked back inside the Castle from their walk that Hermione had unfortunately witnessed.

All three of the students froze and Harry quickly whispered something in Ginny's ear. Hermione rolled her eyes at the cosy pair and continued on her route to acquire food.

"Hermione, no wait! Please!" Ginny called after Hermione, running to catch up.

"Why should I Ginerva? So I can watch you and Harry get much closer? I'm not in the mood for this"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist just as she was about to storm away.

"Please don't leave, Herm" Ginny pleaded as Hermione's eyes went from ice to teary.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because…I love you. I love you, Hermione Granger. Ever since Harry and Ron introduced me to you…I have known what I've wanted for a long time, and trust me, it is far from Harry that I want…I want you" Ginny spoke, her last words became barely audible as the emotions were finally hitting Ginny.

Hermione was speechless.

----------

TO BE CONTINUED! Sorry to leave a cliff hanger girls :P

This is my first fanfic attempt, so any feedback is very welcome, also I will be starting up a femslash website quite soon, depending on if I am a good writer at this and if I can get some authors to join and submit some stuff for it. If you want to be kept up to date with this story and my soon-to-be website, email me at: 

Thank you!!


End file.
